


What if? Scenario - The Pain Device

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: Oneshot. After helping Skulduggery and Valkyrie break into Mevolent's palace in the other Dimension, they activate that painful little black slate attached to Serpine's chest and leave him screaming on the ground while they make their getaway.





	What if? Scenario - The Pain Device

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene of the 7th book:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f5917741830f932d73ac7522f37a32e4/tumblr_ossdziyNL11vao9yto3_1280.png

This worst thing about his current situation must be that Serpine had seen it coming from a mile away, yet had been unable to avoid this grizzle fate. Just as the Cain girl had moved in to removed that bothersome little device from his chest Skulduggery had activated it via the remote . The pain was as instant as it was terrible. An agonized howl tore itself from Serpine's lips as his legs gave out beneath and he fell hard to the ground. He didn't see them grab the scepter and run; the pain was too strong, to violent and forceful. It robbed him of all his sense it and left him with the sole wish to just make it stop as he twisted and writhed on the ground.

Ineffectively his fingers clawed at the dish attached to his chest, tearing the skin in progress. He didn't care he didn't care he didn't care-  
"GET IT OFF!!", he cried out, sobbing uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face. The Adept had curled up on his side, both hands trying to push their fingers beneath the disk to tear the device from his flesh if need be. To no avail.  
Over his own pained screams he could not hear the approaching footsteps or the orders shouted by familiar voices. Nor could he fully register the hands grabbing his arms and legs, while one large one closed around his throat, nearly choking him as he was pinned flat to the ground, forcefully kept still. The pain was too omnipotent, demanding his full attention as it filled his entire being.  
His struggles were growing weaker by the second. It wouldn't be much longer until his body would give into the agony and shut down completely.  
And just then, the pain stopped. Letting out a relieved sigh, his body went limp and he closed his eyes. Breath, just concentrate on breathing. After a few moments of just lying there he became aware of the hand that, while loosening its grip, had remained wrapped around his throat even after his struggles had ceased, and the sharp pain originating from his chest.  
Serpine's eyes shot open just to stare into familiar grey ones.

"Welcome home, Nefarian.", Mevolent's voice was soft, cruelly so. His face was so close to Serpine's own that he could see the others features clearly, despite the thin veil that covered them.  
"No...!", Serpine's own voice was a horse whisper, his bright green orbs widened in horror. "Get away from me!..." Bloodied fingers were clawing at the hand around his neck, trying to pry it away as panic filled his entire being.  
Mevolent merely chuckled at his exhausted struggles. "Come on, Nefarian; I thought you were a smart man. We both know that you aren't going anywhere."  
The smaller male whimpered, laying helpless beneath his former master. Slowly, his movements ceased as his gaze grew unfocused.  
Letting out a 'tz', Mevolent rose an amused brow. "Are you about to pass out, Nefarian?"  
"N-no...", Serpine murmured, before his head lolled back and the world around him faded into nothingness.


End file.
